User talk:Nerfmaster8
Hi there, Nerfmaster8! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Anythingspossibleforapossible! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 07:22, May 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:home page I'm open to improvements and users who know what they're doing. I'm available to on chat if you wish to talk now. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 04:45, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I'll start with these: # Legal disclaimer: Remember to include "Scooby-Doo is registered trademark of Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Entertainment" # Site discussions (for the forums) # Blog posts -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 05:38, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I meant the watecooler. I want that displayed above the blog box. And yes I meant everything above the slider. I thought that was obvious, but apparently not. Because what's above the slider is the intro to the wiki. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 16:28, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I didn't like the box so I undid. If you could do a simple purple line around it. Something that can be unnaffected by the ad at the right hand side of the page. Look at Young Justice Wiki for an example. That's where you'll also see what I mean about having a section for the forums/watecooler. Could you also make a section for the Scooby-Doo Fanon Wiki again please? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 12:01, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Language icons I don't know if you're aware of the language icons (or perhaps I should say country icons) that Wikipedia has. Well I would like that for Scoobypedia because I would like to list the differences in DVD, etc. releases for each country. Could you look into this? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 11:40, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for remembering. Wikipedia ones are okay, but are these going to be a problem getting? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 04:01, September 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:official news, flag images Don't be put put out that I haven't used it. I think it's a good idea. I'm just one person and it just seems like a lot to handle sometimes with one template on top of another template and so on. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 18:14, October 1, 2013 (UTC) You're be glad to know I've added info on new DVDs and comic, and a little extra. Check it out. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 11:01, October 4, 2013 (UTC) The official name is "flag icons". I need to put those in eventually. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 18:44, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Cosmetic changes What's up with the changes you've made up? You didn't even discuss it first? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 09:19, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Yes, he offered only those two. I don't know about the others you made and I don't think all the user rights need to be changed. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 04:23, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. There are things that you could. Would you like to talk about it in chat when you're available? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 13:25, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Maybe it's best if I just go to that blog you made and list what I need done? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 07:51, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Alright. Well, I'm on now. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 07:54, November 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Infobox I did get your last message. You can add the css. stuff if that makes the wiki better. They can be kept seperate. I just thought having one would make things easier. I simply want the monster infoboxes to have what the character one has. I'm also not against trying out a new look. I was interested in the standard infobox design. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 22:05, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Countdown timer Could you return the countdown timer to the home page, please? I'm also not sure we need an archive on the official news section. The featured article could do with updating and having that archive page created. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 18:43, March 8, 2014 (UTC)